UnHoly Passions
by Dru
Summary: Everyone always called Teressa a Monster. What if she really became one?


Un-Holy Passions  
  
Ok so I was just sitting there minding my own business watching Passions when this freakin' huge plot bunny bit me. This is a Passions fic. In in I'm skipping the Whitney getting shot thing and this is about Teressa. It takes place after everyone tells her to leave over and over and she finely goes. You know how people are always calling her a monster? Well this is a look at what might happen if she really became a Monster. WARNING VERY Dark!!!!!! ********************  
  
Teressa sobbed as she walked down the dark street. Ethan hated her. he could never forgive her for the death of his baby girl Sara.  
  
She'd lost the man she loved.  
  
She was so busy wallowing in her misery she didn't notice the woman walking up behind her. "I'll never see Ethan again." Was the last thought she had as the fangs slipped into her neck.  
  
********************  
  
Fox stared at the police officer in shock. "You have to be joking! This is some kind of prank right? Please tell me this is a prank!"  
  
The officer shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry sir. The Body of one Miss Teressa Lopez-Fitzgerald was found late last night. She died of massive blood loss and sever neck wounds. We believe it was an animal attack. We found you're name and address in her belongings. I'm sorry for your loss Sir." (A/N I know I know that's not how things would really go there'd probably be going down to ID the body, or more crap but this isn't a cop fic and I don't know all the junk anyway)  
  
Fox stared into space as the cop left. Teressa was dead. Murdered last night after he and everyone else and forced her to leave the hospital.  
  
"Oh god. How am I going to tell everyone...." Fox whispered. sinking down onto the couch.  
  
"Hey Fox...Fox? What's the matter? Is it Gwen? Is she worse? Did Ethan call or something?" Whitney asked worriedly as she came into the room as saw Fox's face.  
  
Fox looked at Whitney sadly. "Whit...I-I have to tell you something. It's- It's Teressa..."  
  
"What? Did she trying to talk to Ethan again?! Or did she upset Gwen again? I'm going to kill her! She has to leave them alone! Where is she?! I haven't seen her since she left the hospital last night."  
  
Fox cringed. "Whitney...She's dead."  
  
"W-W-What? What do you mean she's dead? What are you talking about?" Whitney gasped growing pale.  
  
"She uh. She apparently was walking home last night and got attacked by an animal. A officer just came..he told me she was dead. I. I uh don't know any more then that." Fox said softly staring at the floor.  
  
Whitney collapsed onto the couch covering her mouth. "No...oh god no. This can't be happening! Teressa can't be dead! She's my best friend! She can't be dead!"  
  
Fox was so deep in shock it didn't even enter ito his mind to try to use this as a chance to comfort Whitney to get closer to her. "We..Uh we should do something. Call her family. Tell Ethan and Gwen. Or something."  
  
Whitney wrapped her arms are her self and bit her lip. "Yeah. We have to let everyone know what happened. We should go the the hospital."  
  
They both left still deeply in shock over the news.  
  
********************  
  
"Stay the hell away from me you bastard! Go to your little slut Teressa! The both of you are why my baby's dead! I Hate you! I hate you!" Gwen screamed.  
  
"Gwen don't say things like that! I love you! We need to be together during times like this! We need each other!" Ethan begged her.  
  
"G-Guys." Fox said lowly.  
  
"Fox? I thought you went home? Why are you back here?" Ethan asked looking away from Gwen for a moment.  
  
"Uh...we did. We did go home. But a police officer showed up. He told me...he told me something you should know. Therssa...Teressa is dead. She was attacked on the way back to the apartment last night after she left the hospital."  
  
Ethan's eyes widened. "W-What? This isn't funny Fox! Don't joke about things like that!"  
  
"Fox shook his head. "It's not a joke. It was an animal attack. Massive blood loss and neck wounds."  
  
"We-We don't know what to do...Should we call her mother? Or will the police do that....I-I still can't believe this is happening..." Whitney whispered.  
  
Gwen stood next to her bed looking stunned as Ethan fell onto the edge of the bed. "She's dead? She's really dead? I-I can't believe it...I know I wanted her dead but...It's just imposable to believe she's really dead."  
  
"Teressa...." Ethan whispered.  
  
All four of them stared into space lost in there own thoughts.  
  
********************  
  
Teressa gasped and sat up the sheet covering her body falling down around her waist. Her hand shot to her neck where she had been bitten and felt the small healing wounds.  
  
Suddenly a giggled welled up in her. She knew what had happened. She'd watched enough movies and tv to know. She'd be turned.  
  
She was a vampire. "Ironic. Everyone calls me a monster and now I am one. And I think I had better start to live up to the name." Teressa slid off the cold slab letting the sheet fall and stood there naked looking around the morgue.  
  
She walked over and grabbed a lab coat off the coat rack and pulled it on. "Not the prettiest thing but I'll find something better." She grinned as she walked out of the morgue whistling.  
  
********************  
  
Gwen lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Ethan had gone off to find out more about what had happened to Teressa. She didn't know how to feel. She should be happy. The woman who ruined her life was dead. But it was hard to be happy a person, Any person was dead.  
  
"Aww...look at the poor little rich girl. All sad over her baby dying. Poor little rich bitch who got pregnant just to steal Ethan away from me." Teressa hissed as she stepped into the room Gwen had been moved too.  
  
Gwen bolted up staring at Teressa in shock. "Teressa...but Whitney said you were dead!"  
  
Teressa grinned and laughed. "I am dead. Last night after all my idear/i friends forced me to leave this very hospital I was a attacked and drained. I felt my life being sucked out of my body. Then I wake up naked in a morgue. Not fun. But look at me now? I'm a new woman! No more of that nasty little voice in teh back of my head telling em something is wrong. No more feeling bad. And The power! For the first time in my life I'm truly alive! I can hear the worms crawling in the earth. I can hear the heartbeat of every person int his building. In fact I can hear yours. Oooh. You're scared. I like that." Teressa whispered as she leaned closer grinning.  
  
Gwen stared at Teressa in horror. Even after living in Harmony she still couldn't believe she was talking to a woman who had died last night. A Woman who was now a blood sucking monster.  
  
Teressa grabbed Gwen roughly by the collar. "Ethan was mine! He was going to marry me! But you just HAD to go and get your self pregnant to tie Ethan to you! You couldn't just except that he loved me more. You couldn't except that Either and I shared a passion that you couldn't even imagine! So you stole him from me! Well you're not going to have him any more Gwennie. You see. It's going to me pretty damn hard to steam my man when you're six feet under. And unlike me you aren't going to be coming back."  
  
"Theressa! Wait! You're Catholic! You can't murder me!" Gwen blurted out desperately.  
  
Teressa laughed. "Gwen I'm a demon. You really think I care about what God thinks any more? Sorry there's nothing you can say or do to save you're life. Goodbye Gwen. Enjoy Hell." Teressa yanked the pillow out from under Gwen's head and pushed it over her face. Gwen clawed her her and and tried to push her off but Teressa was now much stronger then Gwen.  
  
Teressa kept pushing down till she heard Gwen's heart stop. She lifted the Pillow and carefully placed it back under Gwen's head. "Night Night Gwennie. Now there's nothing standing between me and Ethan. I'm going to find him. Making him love me again, turn him, then when little Ethan is grown up we can turn him and be a happy family forever!" She gushed to Gwen's dead body.  
  
Teressa lightly brushed the hair off Gwen's forehead. "It really wasn't personal you know Gwen. If you had just given Ethan up too me like Fate wanted you would still be alive. All you had to do was step a side. But you didn't so you had to die." She said softly as she straightened the clothes she had stolen off the woman she'd killed and fed off of. She didn't know how vampiresim worked so she'd made sure to stick a piece of wood though the womans chest since you didn't want to have any childes running around incase it worked like that.  
  
Teressa walked out of Gwen's room smiling and went off to find Ethan and start their happy eternity together.  
  
The End. 


End file.
